descendants_descendantsfandomcom-20200213-history
Princess Beatrice Melody
"I didn't ask to bare the weight of a kingdom, but I will if I must with my head held high. I will rule as Queen of Auradon and protect my subjects for as long as I may rule." -Beatrice to King Ben With being the oldest daughter to King Benjamin and Queen Mal and first in line for the thrown, Beatrice has big shoes to fill. With her grandfather's reputation for uniting Auradon and her father's reputation for uniting the heroes and villains, she feels the stress as her coronation day draws nearer. Background Information Official Description Beatrice is the oldest of three to King Ben and Queen Mal. Next in line for the thrown, Beatrice is loyal, outspoken and terrified of things evolving. Personality Bea is naturally down to earth and a radiant young woman who feels compassion for all creatures. In all ways but one she looks like her mother. With her porcelain skin, green eyes and bewitching pout there is no doubt she is part villain kid. The only thing that makes her stand out from her mother is her seemingly normal hair. Instead of platinum blonde, purple or blue she dons brunette curls that cascade midback. Like her father and his mother she has an affinity for reading and seeks knowledge wherever she can get it. In addition, out of the entire Royal Family, she is the only person who ever considered a commoner's life. Just like her father she approaches and defends everyone and tries to socialize and have conversations with them. Hence the reason she is the most popular girl at Auradon Prep. Despite this, she does have low self-confidence as she sometimes isn't sure if she is the right fit to be queen and constantly wishes for her parents' (particularly her mother's) approval. Physical Appearance Beatrice is a 16-year-old teenage girl. She has brown curls with golden streaks in-between. Her eyes are poison green and skin as white as snow. Also, like her mother, she chooses to don herself in purple but always has a splash of Auradon blue for her father. Powers & Abilities * Athlete: Such as her father she is skilled in a variety of sports such as: ** Tourney: Captain of Auradon Prep's Girl's Tourney Team ** Fencing: Takes after her father ** Archery: Beat out Meriam, daughter of Marian (daughter of Merida) and Reign (son of Robin Hood) ** Croquet: Royal Family Tradition * Spell Casting: Bea has the ability to cast spells which she either creates or reads from her grandmother's old Spell Book that had been handed down. * Potion Making: Just like her mother Bea has been able to create many potions including love potions, truth serums, and sleepy smoke. * Dragon Transformation: Bea has the ability to transform into a dragon just like her mother and Maleficent. Although she has only successfully transformed once. * God Powers: Since her grandfather is Hades, she is partial demigoddess. She can use Hades Ember, although not to the same level as her godly grandfather or demigoddess mother. Category:Royal Family